FF Horror Ala Super Junior (Gedung Sekolah)
by Dong Rim
Summary: Lagi-lagi KangChul berdebat. Hah, Eunhyuk nangis? Ryeowook ketinggalan! Waduh... Bagaimana ini! Chapter 2 datang dengan hadirnya adegan pundungnya Kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseo~ aku Author baru disini. Dan ini adalah FF pertama yang kubuat. Jadi kalau ada keanehan cerita tolong diberitahu ya. Karena Author juga ingin mempuaskan readers semua. Untuk para Senior mohon bantuannya ya^^

Kira kira sekian dulu perkenalan Author. Selamat membaca readers ^^

.

.

.

* * *

_**#Dorm Super Junior**_

**Tik… tik… tik…**

**Cklik cklik duar duar buum**

"Hoooaaahmm…"

"Kau sudah ngantuk Kyu?"

"Ne, hyung. Aku kekamar duluan ya…." Kyuhyun namja yang dipanggil Kyu tadi pun langsung berjalan gontai kekamar mandi kemudian langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa bisa menahan rasa kantuk dimatanya. Untungnya saja dirinya tidak sampai bertubrukkan dengan tembok yang bisa-bisa membuatnya memiliki sebuah benjolan besar esok hari.

"Ya sudah sana tidur. Oh iya, kalau perlu besok kau tak usah bangun. Setidknya agar dorm ini tenang. Kajja Wookie aku juga sudah mengantuk," Yesung namja yang memanggil Kyuhyun tadi menarik lengan kekasih sekamarnya dan mengajaknya untuk segera beristirahat ditempat peristirahatan terakhirnya #PLAK!

Ryeowook yang menerima ajakannya langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung.

Sepi...

Ya, itulah situasi yang terjadi setelah hampir semua member telah terlelap dalam mimpi indah mereka masing masing. Leeteuk yang berposisi sebagai Leader Super Junior ini juga ikut menjalani aktifitas terakhir mereka hari ini.

"Henli-ah, Zhoumi-ah, malam ini kalian berdua menginaplah disini. Ini selimut untuk kalian berdua," perintah Leeteuk pada kedua dongsaengnya yang kebetulan sedang bermain disana sambil mengucek pelan matanya yang telah menyipit kemudian menginggalkan mereka.

Zhoumi dan Henry mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil selimut yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk pada mereka. "Kau tidurlah disofa Mochi," kata Zhoumi sebelum memejamkan matanya

"Terus gege tidur dimana?" tanya Henry yang berusaha keras membuka mata sipitnya yang sudah hampir menutup sempurna.

"Gampang, aku akan tidur disini saja," jawabnya sambil merebahkan dirinya dilantai disebelah sofa.

"Nanti masuk angin lho."

"Tidak akan, sudah tidurlah."

"Ne."

Dan mereka berduapun langsung terlelap diruangan yang hanya dicahayai lampu kecil disebelah TV.

23.45 waktu Seoul

**Grusuk grusuk**

**Srak srak**

"Ngh?" Henry bergeliat tak nyaman dan mencoba untuk menyatukan nyawanya sekitika ia mendengar suara aneh dari arah dapur.

**Cklek srak srak**

**Zreeeeet**

"Uhh, suara apa sih itu?" tanyanya lalu bangkit berjalan menemui asal suara.

Henry menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah bayangan hitam didalam dapur itu. Sesaat kemudian Henry dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Lho Henry-ah, kau sudah bangun?"

"Ngh? HUWAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan Henry berhasil membuat seisi dorm terbangun seketika dan langsung menghampirinya yang sudah terpuruk dilantai sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin seperti orang yang telah melihat hantu tepat didepan matanya.

"Waeyo Mochi?" tanya Zhoumi yang pertama kali sampai disana dan disusul oleh member yang lainnya.

Henry menunjuk bayangan yang ada didepannya dengan telunjuk yang bergetar heboh. Melihat sinyal yang diberikan oleh Henry, semua member mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada objek tersebut.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak semua member menjadi sebuah paduan suara yang dahsyat

"Hyu-hyung, ka-ka-kau.. A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan? K-kau ingin membunuh kami? Jeongmal mianhae hyung.. Kami berjanji tidak akan berbuat iseng lagi padamu.. kami berjanji.." ungkap sang Magnae Kyuhyun sambil berlutut meminta ampun.

**Bletak!**

Sebuah jitakan keras mendarat tepat dikepala _pervert_ Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu eoh? Mana mungkin aku membunuh kalian yang kusayangi walaupun kalian semua sering membuatku stress! Setidaknya aku ini masih punya hati nurani, dasar pabo!"

"Aish appo. Terus buat apa kau memegang pisau dapur itu hyung? Kan bahaya," Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah benda tajam yang sedari tadi Leeteuk –sosok hitam itu- genggam.

"Oh ini? Yaaah.., mungkin akan kugunakan untuk memenggal kepalamu Kyu.." Leeteuk berbicara dengan nada rendah namun mengerikan. Coba bayangkan, bahkan bulu ketek Kyu oppa saja sudah berdiri *Dihajar Kyu DX*.

Para member yang mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk menatap Leeteuk dengan wajah syok. "Hahahaha, ani ani. Aku hanya bercanda arraseo?" tawa Leeteuk tak tertahankan saat melihat ekspresi tegang para dongsaengdeulnya.

"H-hyung... jangan bercanda sambil memegang benda itu..," ucap Eunhyuk gemetar.

"Ah, arraseo arraseo," Leeteuk kemudian menaruh pisau dapur tersebut ketempatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau kemana hyung? Pakai jaket tebal begitu, terus bawa tas segala. Memang kau ada jadwal jam segini?" tanya Donghae seketika melihat penampilan Leeteuk.

"Oh iya, kalian ikut denganku yuk."

"Heee? Kemana?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Sudah ikut saja yuk. Akan kuajak kalian jalan-jalan disuatu tempat yang menarik."

"Malam malam gini? Mana ada tempat yang buka. Kau ada ada saja hyung. Harusnya kalau ngajak kami jalan jalan itu tadi siang, bukannya tengah malam gini. Mana dingin lagi," komentar Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Sudah deh ikut saja denganku. Atau…."

**Cling…**

Leeteuk mengambil kembali pisau dapur yang semula diletakkannya. Dan kini pisau dapur tersebut memancarkan sebuah sinar kemerlap yang asalnya entah darimana.

"N-ne hyung… Se-segera…"

Semua member kembali kekamar masing masing, mempersiapkan yang diucapkan oleh sang Leader dan kembali ketempat sang Leader. Dengan senyum 100 juta wattnya sang Leaderpun langsung mengajak semua member pergi. Dan dongsaengdeulnya hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan terpaksa. Ingat TERPAKSA!. Sungguh kejam, ckckck…

"Perempatan ini belok kiri, lalu belok kekiri lagi dan sampai…"

Semua member menatap tempat tujuan mereka tak percaya.

"TEMPAT APA INIIIIIIIII?!"

* * *

_**Tittle : FF Horror Super Junior! (Gedung Sekolah)  
Cast : All Member Super Junior  
Genre : Horror, Slight Humor (?)  
Author : Jung Dong Rim**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"Perempatan ini belok kiri, lalu belok kekiri lagi dan sampai…"

"TEMPAT APA INIIIIII?!"

"Jelas gedung sekolah dong. Memang kalian kira ini apa? Hotel bintang 5?"

"Gedung sekolah sih gedung sekolah hyung. Tapi ini pasti sudah bertahun tahun tidah dihuni kan hyung?!"

"Bingo Kangin! Gedung ini sudah kira kira 10 tahun yang lalu tidak dipakai."

"Kenapa tidak dihancurkan saja gedung ini?"

"Pertanyaan bagus Yesung. Rumor yang kudengar sih hanya sedikit. Pertama, gedung ini sudah tak dipakai sejak 10 tahun lalu karena sekolah ini telah dipindahkan ke gedung lain. Kedua, sejak 10 tahun lalu ada rumor bahwa ada salah satu anak perempuan yang dibunuh dan sampai sekarang arwahnya masih bergentayangan disekitar gedung ini. Terutama ruang Praktek memasak," jelas Leeteuk sambil membaca kertas digenggamannya

"Yah begitulah kira kira," Leeteuk menurunkan kertas itu dari depan wajahnya dan mendapatkan wajah wajah namdongsaengdeulnya memucat pasi

"Hyung… haruskah kita…" belum selesai Donghae berkata tapi Leeteuk telah mengangguk sebagai jawabannya

"Hyung, kita pulang saja yuuuk" rayu Henry sambil menarik narik lengan jaket Leeteuk

Leeteuk menggeleng dan melepaskan tahutan tangan Henry, "Ani Henry-ah. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa rumor ini sungguh ada dan bukan hanya cerita belaka" katanya

"Tapi kan hyung, ini menyeramkan. Aku takut hantu" ucap Donghae memelas

"Aku tahu kau takut hantu Hae. Tapi kali ini saja lawanlah rasa takutmu itu. Kau namja, bukan yeojya. Apalagi kau menduduki kursi _Seme_ sekarang. Kalau kau masih menduduki kursi _Uke_ sih masih kumaklumi"

"Uuukh…". Dan untuk pertama kalinya Donghae mengeluh kenyataannya yang telah menjadi _Seme_

"Kalau gitu kita bagi tim kita! Karena ada 15 orang disini, kita bagi jadi 3 tim yang terdiri dari 5 orang setiap timnya"

Kemudian Leeteuk mengeluarkan pulpen dan secarik kertas lalu menulis diatas kertas putih itu. Selesai menulis dia menunjukkan kertas itu pada namdongsaengdeulnya

"Nah, bagaimana kalau begini saja kelompoknya?. Tim pertama anggotanya adalah Aku, Hangeng, Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Kami akan menelusuri gedung olahraga dan lantai 3. Lalu tim kedua anggotanya adalah Heechul, Kangin, Zhoumi, Kyuhyun dan juga Henry. Kalian telusuri taman belakang sekolah dan lantai 1. Tim terakhir anggotanya Shindong, Sungmin, Siwon, Ryeowook dan Kibum. Telusuri gedung klub dan lantai 2. Kita bertemu lagi disini pukul 03.30" terang Leeteuk panjang lebar dan penuh semangat

"Oke, aku setuju kalau aku setim dengan Hyukkieku" kata Donghae kemudian

"Huh, kenapa aku tidak setim dengan Hannie?" rengek Heechul sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Terima sajalah Chul"

"Terserah sajalah!"

"Oh iya, ini" Leeteuk mengeluarkan 3 buah Handycam dari tasnya (Disini yang bawa tas cuma Leeteuk doang ya!)

"Handycam? Untuk apa hyung?"

"Untuk merekam situasi setiap tim"

"Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja sekarang. Sebelum itu mari kita berdoa menurut agama dan kepercayaan masing masing. Berdoa dimulai…"

Semua memberpun menundukkan kepalanya dan berdoa sampai sang Leader mengucapkan "Berdoa selesai". Setelah sang Leader mengucapkan 2 kata tersebut semua member serentak mengangkat kembali kepala mereka

"Semua siap?!" ucap sang Leader semangat

"SIAP!" jawab semua member tak kalah semangatnya

"Kalau begitu kita mulai acara kita! URI SUPER JUNI-"

"OR"

"Ngomong ngomong memang ini sebuah acara? bukankah kalau acara pasti ada kamera lain selain Handycam ini ya?" tanya Ryeowook kelewat polos mukanya

"Iya juga ya. Kalau begitu mari kita mulai penelusuran kita! URI SUPER JUNI-"

"OR"

"Kok toss lagi sih hyung?"

"Bawel ih! Kapan mau dimulainya nih?! Reader udah pada gak sabar tuh!"

"Ah, ne"

Setelah semuanya kompak melakukan toss ala Super Junior, masing masing tim pun berpencar ketempat tujuan yang sudah ditentukan oleh sang Leader. Yaitu Gedung olahraga, Taman belakang dan Gedung klub  
Selain karena ini adalah tengah malam, dingin, gelap gulita, dan hanya ada penerangan dari senter masing masing member, para memberdeul pun dibuat merinding karena hawa yang ada disekitar mereka membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Tapi hal ini tidak diambil pusing oleh mereka, karena tim pertama mengira hawa ini adalah hawa yang biasa dipancarkan oleh Yesung. Padahal Yesung sendiri udah dag dig dug der. Tim kedua mengira hawa ini adalah hawa yang keluar dari tubuh Heechul karena kesal enggak bisa setim sama Hannienya. Yah walaupun Heechul sendiri udah komat kamit gak jelas dari tadi. Dan tim ketiga malah mengira pemilik hawa dingin yang ada disekitar mereka adalah si _Snow White_ Kibum. Tapi asal mereka tahu saja, Kibum sudah meremas ujung bajunya erat saking merindingnya (aduh Oppa kau sungguh _cute_)

Dari pada itu mari kita dengarkan curahan hati para memberdeul yang disangka hawa aneh itu adalah hawa milik mereka :

_***Yesung POV***_

Bisa bisanya mereka tenang tenang begini disaat hawa aneh seperti ini. Tidak tahukah mereka aku cukup merasa tertekan dengan hawa ini. Oh my Ddangkoma tolong lindungi Appamu ini dari malapetaka disini. Aku masih ingin hidup, masih ingin memberimu makan setiap hari, membersihkan kandangmu dan bersenang senang denganmu dan juga Wookie. Tolong kali ini saja bergunalah kau bagi Appa tercintamu ini! (Ddangkoma : Emang lu appa gua? Gua aja gak inget pernah dilahirin sama lu. Yesung : Jelaslah gua appa lu. Kan gua yang ngebeliin lu, ngurusin lu, mandiin lu, ngasih makan lu, pokoknya semuanya serba lu deh. Dan yang ngelahirin lu tuh bukan gua, tapi Wookie chagi. Ddangkoma : Cih, dasar kepala besar. Yesung : APA LU BILANG ANAK DURHAKA?! *Ngejar ngejar Ddangkoma (?)*)

_***Yesung POV End***_

Bukannya harusnya '_Oh My God_' ya oppa? kok jadi '_Oh My Ddangkoma_' sih?. Dan… sejak kapan Ddangkoma bisa ngomong?. Gua, lu lagi. Kura kura gaul :D

_***Heechul POV***_

Ukh, bisa bisanya Leader sialan itu memisahkan antara aku dengan Hannie. Kalau begini caranya, percuma saja aku mengikuti survei horror begini hanya demi ingin terus bergandengan tangan dengannya. Pasti si Monyet dan Ikan cucut itu sedang bermesraan sekarang. Ah, apa jangan jangan Teuki ingin dekat dekat dengan Hannie makanya dia memisahkan aku. Tak akan kubiaran. Apa aku rayu saja si Rakun ini agar membuatnya cemburu nanti? tapi si Rakun ini kan keras kepala! bakal susah aku. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menemui tim 1 dan menjauhkan mereka? tapi dengan siapa? masa iya sendiri? Apaku bunuh saja dia? tapi nanti siapa yang mau jadi Leader? aku? ogah deh kalo harus ngurusin namdongsaengdeul yang bikin kepalaku ubanan nanti. Kalau marah teruskan cepet tua. Aku gak mau cepet tua. Aku masih ingin bersama Hannie. Terus gimana dong? bingung nih. Ah!,…

_***Heechul POV End***_

Cukup!. Manusia yang satu ini sungguh bawel!. Author bisa ngabisin satu halaman hanya untuk ceramahannya yang gak ada remnya! (dilemparin piring sama Petals). Dikumpulin deh piringnya, lumayan buat penambahan persedian piring dirumah Author. Hahaha…  
Kita lanjut ke Kibum

_***Kibum POV***_

Ini hawanya kok bikin merinding banget ya?. Kayaknya aku saja yang dijuluki _Snow White_ gak begini juga hawanya. Jangan jangan punyanya si hantu yeojya itu? apa jangan jangan hantu itu justru malah sudah ada dibelakangku. Duh, gimana nih. Mau nengok kebelakang tapi gak berani. Mau nyusul Wonnie didepan nanti kiranya aku ini penakut. Oh God, eotthokae?

_***Kibum POV End***_

Dan begitulah isi hati mereka. Sungguh malangnya… (Author geleng geleng kepala)

(Readers : Ini kan gara gara Author. Author : Iya juga ya, hehe… *Author nyengir kuda ala Siwon(?)*)

Ngomong ngomong readers pada mau tahu enggak begaimana keadaan masing masing tim?. Pasti mau tahu kan? :D. Oke, kita intip yuk…

* * *

_**#Gedung Olahraga**_

"Hyung, sudah 27 menit kita mengitari Gedung Olahraga ini tapi tidak terjadi apa apa tuh" ucap Hankyung

"Ne Hankyung hyung benar Leeteuk hyung. Dari tadi kita sudah mengamati setiap inci gedung ini tapi hasilnya tetap nihil tuh. Mau diteruskan?" ujar Yesung yang baru saja balik dari tempat pengintaiannya

"Iya Leeteuk hyung. Kita lanjut saja ketempat selanjutnya" ucap Donghae melas dengan keringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya. Well, kalian tahu kan Donghae itu percaya sama makhluk makhluk halus kan?

"Iya juga ya. Apa langsung ketujuan selanjutnya saja ya?" ujar Leeteuk kemudian yang berhasil membuat mata Donghae berbinar binar dan penuh bintang berkemerlapan

"Ngomong ngomong si Eunhyuk mana?"

"Belum datang ya?. Kalau gitu kita tunggu dulu dia baru lanjut"

"Ne hyung"

Beberapa menit kemudian Eunhyuk kembali ketempat perjanjian mereka dengan keringat dan muka yang sedikit (?) terheran heran dan mengamati tubuh Yesung dari atas sampai bawah sedetail mungkin bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Yesung yang merasa jadi bahan pandangan Eunhyuk langsung bertanya, "Ada apa Hyuk?"

"Ah, a-ani-aniyo" jawab Eunhyuk sedikit gugup

"Kalau tidak terjadi apa apa kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?"

"Emm, aku hanya memastikan saja kok bahwa aku tak salah lihat tadi"

Semua member tim 1 langsung menatap Eunhyuk intens sambil memasang wajah bingung dan ingin tahu

"Salah lihat apa Hyuk?" tanya Donghae kemudian

Eunhyuk sebenarnya ragu ragu untuk menjawabnya karena dia tak tahu ini hanya khayalannya atau sungguhan. Sampai akhirnya Eunhyuk dipaksa untuk memberitahu mereka semua

"Ayolah Hyuk, beritahu kami"

"Ta-tapi, kalian jangan kaget ne…" harap Eunhyuk dan langsung diangguki oleh semuanya termasuk Author dan readers

"Ta-tadi aku lihat Yesung hyung sudah keluar dari gedung ini menuju gedung sekolah. Saat kupanggil dia tidak menengok kearahku sama sekali. Tapi hal itu sedikit kumaklumi karena kerja otak Yesung hyung yang sedikit macet…" Eunhyuk memberi jeda saat melihat sebuah ancaman muncul

Yesung sudah mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat untuk menjitak kepala _yadong_ Eunhyuk, namun langsung dicegah oleh Leeteuk yang menahannya dari belakang

"Lanjutkan Hyuk…" perintah Leeteuk masih dengan keadaan menahan Yesung

Eunhyuk mengangguk sekilas. "Makanya aku buru buru kesini. Dan ternyata Kalian semua sudah berkumpul dan Yesung Hyung masih disini"

"Lalu? adakah hal lain yang kau lihat tadi? perbedaan antara mereka berdua mungkin?"

Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat ingat. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menjentikkan jari telunjuknya. "Ada!" ucapnya

"Mwo?" tanya semua anggota tim 1 kompak

"Ka-kalau tidak salah lihat sih, ini kalau tidak salah ya!"

Semuanya mengangguk kembali

"Kalau aku tidak salah lihat mata Yesung hyung yang kulihat tadi itu warnanya merah peka. Aku sempat melihatnya sekilas tadi"

Ungkapan Eunhyuk barusan berhasil membuat bulu kuduk anggota tim 1 berdiri tegak. Tak lupa keringat dingin yang keluar dari sekujur tubuh mereka

"Ngomong ngomong, kau mencium sesuatu tidak hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi

"Ne. Baunya sangat tidak enak"

"Mian…" ucap Donghae menggantung

"Eh?" semua anggota menatap Donghae dengan muka cengok

"Mian, tadi… aku… ngompol… Hehehe" Donghae pun nyengir nyengir GaJe sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal

"MWO?!"

"Hae kau jorok!" kata Eunhyuk

"Hehe, mian…" Donghae nyengir ikan (?)

Waduh, gimana gak serem tuh? Doghae aja sampe ngompol dicelana (Donghae : Thor, kok nasib gua kayak gitu sih? Jahat amat lu sama gua! Biasa juga yang jorok itu si Onyet. Author : Soo, gua harus bilang 'kasian' gitu sama lu? *Author diceburin ke sumur sama Fishy*. Donghae : Hahaha, rasain lu Thor)

*Author balik lagi dengan usaha besar memanjat sumur* Mau ngintip tim 2?. Pasti mau dong…  
Sip, kita intip yuk!

* * *

_**#Taman Belakang Sekolah**_

"Psst psst psst psst"

"Heechul hyung, bisakah kau berhenti komat kamit enggak jelas dari tadi?!. Apa mulutmu tidak capek dari tadi?!. Telingaku saja sudah capek mendengarnya!" protes Kangin kelewat kesal

"Berisik kau Rakun!" frustasi Heechul

Anggota lainnya hanya bisa melihat pertarungan antar mulut mereka berdua dengan sabar. Bahkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam saja takut Heechul akan dengan lancangnya menjitak kepala _pervert_nya. Zhoumi dan Henry apa lagi

Semua member mengitari Taman Belakang dengan mengabaikan bisikan bisikan enggak jelas Heechul. Tapi kenapa Heechul memasang wajah bingung ya?. Jujur saja sebenarnya samar samar dia mendengar sebuah bisikan mistis yang aneh. Bahasanya juga tak telalu jelas. Tapi sebenarnya siapa ya yang mengeluarkan suara itu?. Padahal anggota yang lainnya hanya menelusuri Taman dengan diam

"Hei, kalian mendengar sebuah bisikan tidak?" tanya Heechul kemudian

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun langsung

"Guraeyo? kira kira itu suara bisikan siapa ya Kyu?" tanya Heechul lagi masih dengan wajah heran

"Tentu saja suara bisikanmu hyung. Siapa lagi disini yang enggak bisik bisik dari tadi kecuali kau?"

**Pletak!**

Pass, Kyuhyun mendapat lemparan kerikil yang cukup besar dari Heechul dan tepat mengenai kepala _pervert_nya

Kyuhyun mengusap kencang kepala naasnya itu. "Appo hyung!"

"Seriuslah! aku tidak bercanda nih!"

"Mana aku tahu itu suara siapa"

**Pletak!**

"APPO HYUNG!" jerit Kyuhyun kesal setelah dua kali dilempari batu oleh Heechul

"Kalau tidak tahu jangan menjawab dasar pabbo!"

"Kalau tidak dijawab nanti kau malah tambah marah lagi. Dari pada kena ceramahan ala tante tante milikmu mending kujawab kan?"

**Bletak!**

Kali ini Heechul menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangannya

"APPOO!" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi. Bisa bisa dengan cepat semua rumus matematika yang sudah ia hapalkan bertahun tahun bakal lari larian keluar kepala

"Psst psst psst". Suara bisikan itu terdengar kembali dan kali ini tidak hanya bisa didengar oleh Heechul tapi juga bisa didengar oleh Zhoumi

"Ssssst" Zhoumi menyuruh semuanya untuk terdiam

"Ada apa gege?" tanya Henry penasaran

"Aku mendengar sebuah bisikan" jawab Zhoumi. Heechul langsung memalingkan mukanya kea rah Zhoumi. "Tuh kan benar!" kata Heechul

"Psst psst psst"

"Hah, maksudnya suara itu ge?"

Zhoumi mengangguk meng_iya_kan perkataan Henry. Kemudian dia mendekati sebuah danau yang cukup mengeluarkan bau amis disekitarnya

"Psst psst psst". Kembali ia mendengarkan suara itu

"Suaranya dari sini" ucapnya kemudian. Ia menyuruh anggota lain mendekat dan mereka pun menuruti perintah Zhoumi

"Bau sekali sih disini"

"Diam Kyu!"

"Psst psst psst"

"Kalian bisa mendengarnya?" tanya Zhoumi. Semua anggota mengangguk

"Siapa disitu? adakah penghuni disitu? jangan ganggu kami. Kami tidak akan melakukan apa apa kok disini. Kami janji. Jadi tenanglah" ucap Zhoumi kemudian yang terdengar seperti mantra suci

Hening. Suara itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Sepertinya arwah itu mengerti apa yang diucapkan Zhoumi barusan

"Gege?" panggil Henry

"Ne? waeyo?"

"Kenapa kakimu gemetaran?"

"Eh? tidak kenapa napa kok. Sudahlah ayo ke gedung sekolah. Sepertinya tim lain sudah menuju kesana"

"Ne, kajja semuanya"

"Hei Henry-ah, kenapa kau semangat sekali? padahal tadi melas ke Leeteuk hyung minta pulang" tanya Heechul

"Molla, mungkin karena aku setim sama gege? gege kan kuat dan enggak penakut. Jadi aku merasa terjaga" jawabnya dengan senyum 1220 wattnya

"Haha bisa saja kau Mochi" Zhoumi mencubit pipi Henry gemas dan Henry pun tertawa pelan

'Untung dia tidak tahu kalau aku sempat ketakutan saat mencoba berkomunikasi dengan arwah itu. Makanya aku suruh mereka mendekatiku. Untung deh kalau Mochi enggak tahu. Kalau dia sampai tahu,mau ditaruh dimana wajahku ini?'

Walah, ternyata sang songsaenim Super Junior bisa takut juga  
Lanjut ke tim 3

* * *

_**#Gedung Klub**_

"Ruang klubnya besar ya"

"Jelaslah hyung. Dulukan ini sekolah yang menampung anak anak bangsawan" terang Siwon

"Iya juga ya. Ngomong ngomong aku lapar nih". Shindong mengusap usap perut malangnya

Ryeowook melihat sekelilingnya. "Haah, coba kalau disini ruang klub memasak. Aku pasti sudah membuat makanan untukmu hyung"

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuh benda benda yang ada ditempat angker Wook. Apa lagi sampai memakainya. Kau tidak takut apa?" jelas Siwon

"Iya juga ya. Tapi kau memang tahu segalanya yang berhubungan dengan agama ya Won"

"Hei, memang ada orang lain selain kita disini?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap sebuah tempat duduk yang agak gelap karena kurang diterangi oleh cahaya

"Enggak ada tuh. Waeyo Bummie?" tanya Siwon balik

"Enggak kenapa napa sih. Tapi yang duduk disitu siapa?". Kibum menunjuk tempat itu dengan jari telunjuknya yang langsung diturunkan oleh Siwon. "Hush, gak boleh nunjuk pake jari telunjuk. Seenggaknya pakai jari yang lain"

"Penting amat! pokoknya yang ada disitu siapa?!" tanya Kibum dengan nada yang mulai mendingin

Semua anggota menengok kesudut yang dimaksud Kibum. "Gak tahu tuh" jawab mereka kompak dan santai

"Mau coba mendekat?" tanya Siwon berani

Semua mengangguk. Mereka dengan perlahan mendekati sosok makhluk hitam itu. Dengan hati hati Siwon mencoba untuk menepuk bahu sosok tersebut. "Hei" panggilnya

Sosok tersebut menengok kearah Siwon. "BAAAA!" kejutnya

"HUWAAAAA!" teriak Siwon spontan

Sosok tersebut berdiri dari duduknya. "Hahahaha, ternyata bisa juga aku mengejutkanmu Won" tawanya

"Sungmin hyung?! Kau bisa membuatku jantungan mendadak tahu! lihat lihat lokasi dong!"

"Kau terkejut ne? Lucunya"

"Sungmin hyung?" panggil Kibum pelan

"Ne Bummie? waeyo?"

"Sejak kapan hyung ada disini? Bukannya tadi hyung ada dibelakangku?" Kibum menunjuk belakangnya dengan jempolnya

"Heh? sejak tadi aku disini kok. Kau salah lihat kali" jawab Sungmin heran

"Enggak kok. Aku yakin tadi kau ada dibelakangku"

"Kau ngomong apa sih Kibum? Dari tadi tidak ada orang dibelakangmu. Kau ngigau ya?" tanya Shindong ikut ikutan

"Terus yang aku lihat tadi siapa dong?"

"Molla". Semua anggota menaikkan bahu mereka

"Aku yakin tadi itu Sungmin hyung! hanya saja matanya merah. Mungkin karena kurang tidur"

Semua mata menatap Kibum heran seperti menanyakan 'Mata merah?'

"Ja-jangan jangan…" suara Sungmin bergetar

"Kau sih hyung pakai acara misah dari kita. Jadi terjadi sesuatu yang enggak enggak kan?. Dari pada terjadi lagi yang enggak enggak lagi mending kita langsung ke gedung sekolah aja deh" ucap Siwon

"Ne" jawab mereka lemas dan mengikuti arah jalan Siwon. Sedangkan mereka tak tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata merah yang menatap kepergian mereka sekilas dan kemudian kilauan mata itu menghilang

Hal ganjil apa lagikah yang ditemui oleh mereka digedung sekolah nanti?. Jika kalian ingin mengetahuinya nantikanlah Chapter selanjutnya. Annyeong~

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Gimana readers? Apa fic ini cukup menyenangkan? Pokoknya review ya. Biar Author tahu kurang apa ficnya. See you later~ Paii paii…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle : FF Horror Super Junior! (Gedung Sekolah)  
Cast : All Member Super Junior  
Genre : Horror, Slight Humor (?)  
Author : Jung Dong Rim**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Annyeong~ Author baru balik lagi dengan FF Gedung Sekolah Chapter 2. Silahkan dibaca…

.

.

.

* * *

_**#Didalam Gedung Gekolah**_

Entah kenapa dan karena apa, semua tim masuk kedalam gedung sekolah dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Mulai dari tim 2, lalu disusul oleh tim 1, dan disusul kembali oleh tim 3 (Readers : Gak penting Thor. Aut : Oke oke ^^v). Ada yang mau tahu aktifitas mereka lagi?. Langsung aja yuuk…

* * *

_**Tim 2**_

Para anggota tim 2 berjalan menuju lantai 1. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit terkagum kagum mereka semua mulai menelusuri ruang demi ruang

"Memang ya. Kalau diluar sudah angker, didalam pasti tambah angker" kata Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk melihat sekelilingnya

"Ne, kau benar Kyu. Dan aku berharap Hannie lewat sini" Heechul mengharap harap dengan membayangkan dirinya dan Hankyung bertemu disini

"Gak bakal deh hyung. Tangganya kan sudah kita lewati tadi" ceplos Kangin

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak sih sesekali tidak mengacaukan harapan orang lain! Dasar Rakun!"

"Cih, dasar tante tante bawel!"

"APA KATAMU RAKUN EMBER?!"

"TANTE BAWEL!"

"Kurang ajar kau!"

"Ssssst, jangan bertengkar disini! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja!" kata Kyuhyun berusaha meleraikan kedua hyungnya itu

"TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR KAU EVIL!" teriak mereka berdua mengalahkan ke_evil_an Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun langsung pundung di tembok. Yang sabar ya Kyu, mungkin ini cobaan untuk dirimu. Hahaha… :D

"Sudah lah, ayo kita lanjutkan penelusuran kita" ajak Zhoumi

Tim2 pun mulai memasuki ruang demi ruang yang mereka temui

**BRAK**

**BRAK**

**PRANG GUMPRANG**

Sebuah suara yang cukup mengejutkan ditengah tengah suasana sunyi ini berhasil mengambil perhatian para anggota Tim 2

"Suara apa itu gege?" tanya Henry penasaran tapi juga takut sambil menggemgam kuat jaket yang digunakan Zhoumi

"Mollayo Mochi" jawab Zhoumi setahunya

"Sepertinya suaranya dari ruang sebelah. Kajja kiita kesana" ajak Kangin

Dengan langkah yang amat sangat berhati hati, mereka semua menuju keruang sebelah yang tertuliskan ruang kelas 'IX IPA 4'. Saat berada tepat didepan ruangan para anggota saling memandang satu sama lain

"Yang setuju si_evil_ duluan mendekatlah kepadaku" kata Kangin pelan dan wajah datar. Sontak yang lain (- Kyuhyun) mendekat kearah Kangin

"Nah Kyu, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafmu padaku tadi ditaman karena kau sudah membuatku kesal" ucap Heechul enteng seenteng kapas terbang

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku hyung? Aku kan takuuut" Kyuhyun memasang _Puppy Eyes_nya

"Memasang _Puppy Eyes_pun tak ada gunanya. Cepat sana masuk! Kau kan _Evil_ sebangsaan dengan Iblis" kata Heechul pedas sepedas cabe rawit

"Ish, sialan!" gerutu Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan tadi Kyu?"

"Aniyo, aku tidak mengatakan apa apa"

"Kalau begitu cepat sana masuk!"

"Ne ne"

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu kelas tersebut yang sudah berkarat dengan susah payah. Saat pintu terbuka para anggota menemukan sebuah vas bunga yang jatuh dan pecah. Selain itu, mereka juga menemukan seekor kucing berbulu hitam peka

"Jadi suara tadi itu ulah si kucing nakal ini toh?"

"Ne, sepertinya begitu. Ya, Heechul hyung, jangan seenaknya menggendong kucing itu. Mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Zhoumi

"Akan kubawa bersama kita ^^" jawab Heechul dengan senyumnya

"Kau aneh aneh saja hyung. Cepat kembalikan" ujar Kangin

"Shireo!"

"Kembalikan hyung. Kau masih punya Heebum didorm"

"Shireo! Dia akan kujadikan teman baru untuk Heebum!"

"Hyung kembalikan!"

"SHIREO!"

"KEMBALIKAN!"

"SHIREO!"

"KEMBALIKAN!"

"SHIREO!"

Dan pertengakaran KangChul pun dimulai kembali. Tinggalkan mereka berdua yang sudah membuat Author naik darah. Mari kita lanjutkan langsung ke Tim 1 saja yang berada dilantai 3

* * *

_**Tim 1**_

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Para anggota Tim 1 melalui ruang demi ruang dengan keadaan diam sibuk dengan pengamatan masing masing. Sampai pada akhirnya Donghae membuka suara

"Ya! Bisakah kita sedikit bercanda ria untuk menghilangkan rasa takut ini?" ucapnya

Semua memandang Donghae dan menjadi saling pandang satu sama lain. "Benar juga. Diam lebih menakutkan dari pada berisik"

"Iya kan? Ayo Hyuk, keluarkan lawakanmu" ajak Donghae

"Oke. Ehem ehem…" Eunhyuk pun berdehem ria seperti orang yang mau memulai pidatonya. "Ikan apa yang punya 2 tangan dan 2 kaki?" tanyanya

"Ikan jadi jadian?" jawab Leeteuk

"False" ucap Eunhyuk yang mengartikan bahwa jawaban Leeteuk salah

"Robot ikan?" jawab Yesung dengan wajah khasnya

"False" jawab Eunhyuk lagi

"Deni si manusia ikan (?)?"

"Hah? Apaan tuh Hae?" tanya Hangeng bingung dengan perkataan Donghae

"Itu lho, yang cerita dari Indonesia"

"Kok kamu bisa tahu?"

"Aku kan pecinta ikan hyung" pamer Donghae bangga

"False Hae" jawab Eunhyuk

"Lalu apa?" tanya yang lain bersamaan

"Jawabannya adalah… Donghae! Hahaha" tawa Eunhyuk kegirangan

"Tidak lucu!" ujar yang lain serempak

Eunhyuk yang mendapati perkataan serempak itu langsung berlinang air mata. "Hiks… kalian jahat! Padahal tadi aku disuruh untuk melawak… hiks… aku kan sudah berusaha… hiks hiks" katanya sambil mengusap usap air matanya yang mulai menetes keluar

"Aish Hyuk, kami kan hanya bercanda. Iya deh, kami minta maaf. Mianhaeyo" ujar Donghae mencoba untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk

"Hiks… ne…" jawab Eunhyuk masih sesegukan

"Uljima Hyuk. Ayo kita lanjutkan. Kalo kau berhenti menangis aku akan membelikanmu sekeranjang penuh strawberry" rajuk Hangeng

"Jinjjayo?!"

"Ne…"

Eunhyuk langsung menghapus jejak air matanya dan kembali bersemangat untuk meneruskan perjalanannya. "Kajja!" katanya semangat dan direspon dengan gelengan kecil dari yang lainnya

"Dasar si Monyet nyasar itu. Bener bener deh…"

Tim 2 udah, Tim 1 juga udah. Jadi tinggal Tim 3 yang belum nih…. Come on Readers

* * *

_**Tim 3**_

**Kriieeeet**

**Blam**

Kruyukkruyukkruyuk (?)

"Hyung? Perutmu bunyinya nyaring sekali"

"Hahaha, mian. Habis dari tadi aku sudah kelaparan"

Kruyukkruyukkruyuk

"Hyung! Kecilkan suaramu itu. Kau bisa mengganggu semua yang ada disini!"

"Aish, ini suara perutku bukan aku!"

"Ya pokoknya apalah itu!"

All, kalian tahu kan siapa yang perutnya sedang berkumandan itu? Yah, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Pak Shindong…

Jreng jreng jreng (Read : Author maksud!. Author : Baiklah, lupakan!)

Baiklah Author akan To The Point sekarang. Melihat Shindong yang terus menerus memegangi perutnya yang sedang demo besar besaran Ryeowook tampak iba melihatnya

"Hyung, kau lapar ne?" tanya Ryeowook

"Sangat Wookie"

"Akan kubuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Mau kan?"

"Wook! Jangan menyentuh barang sembarangan. Disinikan angker!" ketus Siwon yang mendengar perkataan Ryeowook barusan

Ryeowook menatap Shindong. "Tapi kan kasihan sama Shindong hyung. Dia sudah lapar berat" ujarnya

"Sudahlah Wookie, aku akan menahan rasa laparku" kata Shindong berusaha melerai keributan yang akan terjadi nanti

"Tapi hyung…"

"Sudahlah…"

"Baiklah…"

Setelah menyelesaikan perdebatan kecil kecilan mereka segera memulai penelusuran. Belum lama saat penelusuran mereka lakukan, tiba tiba tercium bau yang teramat sangat busuk!

"Hoek! Kok mendadak bau busuk daging sih?!" kata Sungmin sambil menutup erat hidungnya. Yang lain juga begitu. Dan pertanyaan Sungmin hanya dijawab taikan dari bahu masing masing

"Mungkin disini masih ada daging yang belum sempat terbawa atahu terbuang" Ryeowook mencoba mencium setiap sudut dan mengikuti arah bau tersebut

Dan bau itu menuntut mereka kearah sebuah gudang yang sepertinya tempat untuk menyimpan berbagai macam bahan makanan

"Aku buka ya!" kata Ryeowook sambil memegang knop pintunya

"Kau yakin Wook?" tanya Siwon

"Ne, kau yakin Wook?. Dari jauh saja baunya sudah minta ampun. Apalagi dari dekat?" Kibum pun ikut bertanya

"Penasaran tidak nih?" Ryeowook balik bertanya

"Penasaran sih, tapi kan…" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Aku juga penasaran sih"

"Aku juga"

"Aku juga"

"Jadi bagaimana?" Ryeowook bertanya kembali

Semua mengangguk. "Baiklah" jawab semuanya kompak. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari yang lain Ryeowook mulai menghitung

"Hana… Dul… Set!" Ryeowook menarik pintu tersebut dan…

Tidak ada apapun didalamnya. Termasuk bau daging busuk tadipun ikut melenyap seketika dan membuat mereka semua meninggalkan banyak tanda tanya diatas kepala mereka

"Tidak ada apa apa?" kata Ryeowook

"Ne. Bau tadi juga menghilang" lanjut Sungmin

"Ini ganjil! Pasti ini bau daging busuk makhluk itu! Dia pasti tadi berada diantara kita dan langsung menghilang saat kita membuka pintu ini. Dia pasti…"

"CUKUP!" teriakan yang lain mampu membuat mulut dari seoarang Shin Donghee membisu seketika

"Aish, kalian ingin membuatku mati mendadak gara gara jantungan eoh?!" tanya Shindong gak nyantai

"Ne!" jawab mereka semua

"Kalian kejam pada hyung kalian ini!"

"Kau sendiri kenapa membuat kami ketakutan hyung! Jadi yang salah siapa?" tanya Siwon ketus

"Yang salah ya Authornya yang bikin alur FF kayak gini" jawab Shindong (Author : Lha, kok gua disalahin sih?. Shindong : Ya iyalah, kan lu yang bikin alurnya. Author : Tega banget sih T^T. Shindong : Siapa sih yang gak bakal tega sama lu Thor. Author : Parah nih! Punya bawahan kok gak ada yang betul?!. *Author ditabok member SuJu + ELF. Dijeburin ke sungai, digantung ditiang listrik, dimasukin ke jurang terus dimasukin ke gunung berapi* *walah?*)  
Baiklah, lupakan beberapa baris tak penting diatas tadi. Kita pantahu lagi saja mereka

"Benar juga. Dari pada si Author nambah parah mending kita _end _dari sini yuk! Sepertinya hyungdeul dan Kyuhyun sudah dibawah. Sekarang juga sudah mau jam 03.30 dini hari" ujar Siwon sambil melihat jam tangan perak yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tangannya

"Ne, kajja!" Sungmin berjalan mendahului yang lain dan diikutioleh mereka semua. Kecuali…

* * *

"Hyungdeul! Itu tim 3 sudah pada keluar semua" Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan Yesung dan langsung berlari mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya (So sweet XD)

"Hyungku tercinta… Kau tidak takut kan Minnie hyung?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat manja

"Untuk apa aku takut? Aku malah menakuti daripada ditakuti" jawabnya entang kayak kapas *dari tadi kapas mulu ==*

"Jinjja? Wah, hyungku yang satu ini sangat hebat. Tapi siapa yang kau takuti hyung?"

"Ma Siwon…"

"Eoh? Kuda hyung? Dia takut? Wahahahahahaha"

**Bletak!**

"Appo…" ringis Kyuhyun yang mengusap kepalanya yang sepertinya membenjol karena telah mendapat berkali kali jitakan naas hari ini

"Sekali lagi kau tertawa, aku jamin hidupmu penuh dengan dosa" ucap Siwon garing. Eh salah, maksudnya garang :D

"Mwo? Jangan dong hyung. Aku saja sudah dikatai _evil_ masa ia kau tega menambahkan dosaku. Shireo!" ucap Kyuhyun

"Makanya diam!"

"Ne, laksanakan!"

**Bletak!**

"Jangan ngomong macam macam!"

"Aish, ne ne!"

Diantara semuanya yang sedang asik menceritakan kejadian masing masing Tim, Yesung tampak kebingungan sendiri

"Kau lihat Wookieku tidak?" tanyanya pada Donghae

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak tahu

"Iiish, Wookie kau kemana sih?"

Yesung mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih bercerita ria dengan Sungmin

"Hyung, tahu tidak? Tadi aku berkali kali dijitak oleh Heechul hyung. Hiks, rasanya sakit hyung. Padahal aku tak salah apa apa…" ceita Kyuhyun super bawel pada Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil

"Terus habis itu…" Kyuhyun melanjutkan ceritanya lagi

"Ya Kyuhyun…" Yesung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun namun tak diubris oleh Kyu yang masih asyik bercerita layaknya anak TK

"Ya Kyuhyun!" panggilnya lagi dan tetap tak diubris oleh Kyuhyun

"Ya Cho Kyuhyun!" panggil Yesung yang kini lebih keras

"Cho eumph" Yesung berhenti bicara ketika tangan Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidat bertengger ke mulutnya tanpa menoleh kearahnya sedikit pun. Tiba tiba muncullah bohlam lampu seterang 10 watt diatas kepala Yesung. Kini didalam dekapan tangan Kyuhyun Yesung membuka mulutnya lebar, lebar dan semakin lebar, sampai akhirnya

**Grauk!**

"AAAAWWW, APPOOO!" Kyuhyun langsung menarikkan tangannya dari mulut Yesung dan mengibaskannya. Dia menatap Yesung dengan tatapan Death – Glarenya. "Ya, hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanyanya kebut

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang sewajarnya. Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang tidak mau mendengarkanku!" jawab Yesung gak mau kalah

"Ne ne. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicaakan padaku?" akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah

"Wookie dimana?" tanya Yesung To The Point

"Mollayo" Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku kan tidak setim dengan Ryeowook hyung. Tanya Minnie hyung saja" lanjutnya

Yesung memalingkan pandangannya ke Sungmin yang memang berada disana

"Wookie kemana Min?"

"Eh? Bukannya dia juga sudah keluar bersama kami tadi?"

"Aniyo, aku tidak melihat pucuk kepalanya sejak tadi"

"Apa jangan jangan… Wookie ketinggalan didalam gedung" Sungmin mencoba berpikir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang – sebenernya sih – tidak gatal

Yesung membulatkan matanya sempurna mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Mwo?! Wookie masih ada didalam gedung? Kenapa bisa?"

Sungmin hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu

"Aish, terakhir kali kalian bersamanya dimana?"

"Diruang memasak"

"MWO? Aish, kenapa kalian bisa meninggalkannya sendiri disana? Kalau ada apa apa bagaimana?!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Yesung kembali masuk kedalam gedung sekolah – hanya – demi menolong Ryeowook *Oppa so sweet~~ XD*

"YESUNG HYUNG! TUNGGUUU" Sungmin ikut mengejar Yesung

"Aish, Minnie hyung kenapa kau peduli dengan namja seperti dia…" Kyuhyun juga ikut mengejar 2 namja itu dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya yang juga penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

* * *

_**#**_ - Kembali – _**Didalam Gedung Sekolah**_

"WOOKIE~"

"Ryeowook hyung~"

**Bletak! **(?)

"Aish, wae hyung?!"

"Kalau suaramu pelan tidak akan terdengar pabbo!"

"Ne ne. RYEOWOOK HYUUUUNG!"

**Bletak **(?)

"Aiiish, Kanapa lagi sih?!"

"Terlalu berisik pabbo!"

Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun serba salah deh ==". Abaikanlah…

"Akh! Sudahlah, aku tunggu kalian disini saja!" kata Kuhyun pasrah dan menyenderkan dirinya disuatu pintu

"Lho? Waeyo Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menaikkan 1 alisanya ke atas

"Habisnya… dari tadi aku serba salah sih. Kan jadi ilfil" *Author : Cielah, ternyata lu tahu juga ilfil itu apa Kyu. Kyuhyun : Tahu dong. Hari gini masih gak tahu ilfil? Cape deeeh. Author : Kambuh lagi deh… ==*

"Makanya jangan cari masalah!" Kata Heechul

**Sreng sreng**

"Hm?" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang menaikkan sebelahn alisnya

"Waeyo Kyu?"

"Ada suara"

"Heh? Suara apa?"

"Mollayo. Coba Hyungdeul dengarkan"

**Sreng sreng**

**Ceess**

"Ah! Benar!"

"Dari mana asal suara itu?" tanya Sungmin yang mencoba mengidarkan pendengarannya

**Srenggg**

"Dari sini hyung!" Kyuhyun menunjukkan sebuah pintu yang sebelumnya adalah tempatnya bersandar. "Kajja kita coba masuk. Siapa tahu ada Ryeowook hyung didalam" lanjutnya. Dan kini dengan tidak ada rasa takut sedikit pun Kyuhyun membuka pintu tersebut *Mungkin jiwa _devil_nya sudah bangun*

Kyuhyun mulai masuk dan dikuti hyungdeulnya dari arah belakang

"Eh hyung, bukankah itu Wookie hyung?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan sesosok bayangan hitam

"Sepertinya begitu. Coba kau telpon Yesung" pinta Leeteuk

"Ne ne" Yesung mengeluarkan HanPhonenya dari saku celana panjangnya dan memencet panggilan cepat nomor 6

Thruuu thruuuu

Begitulah bunyi telfon yang didengar oleh Yesung

Disaat bersamaan sang bayangan hitam itu mengambil HandPhonenya lalu memencet sebuah tombol – yang diperkirakan adalah tombol telfon merah – dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam saku celananya

"Terputus" kata Yesung singkat namun mudah dimengerti

Semua mengangguk. Mereka sudah yakin kalau pemilik bayangan itu adalah Ryeowook. Dengan hati – hati mereka mendekatinya dan memanggil namanya

"Wookie!" panggil Leeteuk sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan berusaha supaya Ryeowook tidak terlalu kaget

"EH?!" refleks Ryeowook langsung memutarkan pandangannya kebelakang. "H-hyungdeul… saengdeul… A-apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya terbata bata

"Ada juga aku yang bertanya padamu Wookie-ah. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian

"E-eh, i-itu… anu…" Ryeowook berusaha berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin

"Anu apa?" tanya Leeteuk again

"Anu… bu-bukan apa – apa kok. Hehehe…"

"Bohong. Kalau begitu ini wangi apa?"

"Eh? Wangi? Bukan wangi apa-apa kok" Ryeowook mengibas kibaskan tangannya didepan dadanya

"Huuum, haruuum. Kau masak hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dari tadi sibuk nyiumin bau yang sangat mengenakkan itu

"Ehh, itu.."

"Mwo? Kau masak? Dapat bahan dari mana?" tanya Kibum heran

"Ah, itu… sebenarnya dari dorm aku sudah bawa beberapa bungkus ramyeon" Ryeowook akhirnya berkata dengan jujurnya

"WOW,RAMYEON! Aku mau makan hyung! Aku mau makan!" kata Kyuhyun girang

"N-ne"

Ryeowook mengeluarkan beberapa sumpit dari dalam tas selempang kecil yang sedari tadi dibawanya dan membagikannya ke yang lain. Dan tanpa tunggu perintahan dari Ryeowook mereka semua langsung berebutan makan

"Ramyeon apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sebelum mulai memakannya

"Kimchi ramyeon"

"Wow! My favorite!" Eunhyuk langsung ikut bergabung dan mengerusuh (?). "Awas awas awas! Minggir minggir!"

"Rusuh banget sih Hyuk!"

"Hmm, masakan Wookie _The Best_ banget!" kata Eunhyuk dan mengacungkan keempat jempolnya *yang 2 ketutupan sepatu*

"Mengacuhkanku eoh? Kau akan dapat balasannya! Cake strawberrymu akan kuhabiskan semua!"

"MWO? JANGAN-JANGAN !"

"Makanya jangan mengacuhkanku lagi!"

"Ne ne, arraseo~"

Dan semua member tertawa lepas. Sebenarnya siapakah sosok bermata merah terang tersebut?. Entahlah, hanya Tuhan, dirinya, dan Author yang tahu **#PLAK!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**THE END**_

* * *

Gimana readers? Seremkah? Lucukah? *Author kepo ^^* Kalau kurang memuaskan readers Author minta maaf ne T^T. Selanjutnya Author akan membuat Fic yang –sebisa mungkin – lebih memuaskan readers semua :D  
Author minta reviewnya ne… Mungkin bisa membantu Author dalam berkarya :D


End file.
